Falling For You!
by Kiyomi Kumiko
Summary: When the two cousins come to be alone together what will happen? Includes the roof and smex. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge: Perfect Waste Kyo's POV

It was Saturday and I could hear the light tap of rain on the roof above my head. What a waste of a day. Everyone was out doing something except the poor kitty Kyo. Thoru is shopping, Yuki is at a student council meeting and Shigure was last seen tormenting his publisher.

"Why does the world hate me so damn much?" The only answer I got was more rain on the roof and a growling stomach. I walked toward the stairs to see what was left in the fridge. That's when the front door opened up. I stopped waiting to see if I could tell who it was, but they had stopped moving.

"Thoru…. Shigure? Is that you?" I hoped it was one of them and not Yuki. I started down the stairs again. I just reached the bottom when Yuki looked up at me. I let out a small squeak and ran back up the stairs.

"Hey w..wh..what the hell is your problem" Yuki yelled up after me. I just sat there stroking my tail to try to calm my nerves. My ears continued twitch as they listened to every move that Yuki made. I had to make sure he wasn't coming up after me. I wasn't hungry for food any more that wouldn't even touch my new hunger. I was hungry for my sweet cousin.

The reason I ran up the stairs if you're wondering is because of the way he looked. The rain had soaked his shirt and the muscles in his back were beautiful. The way he was breathing so heavy was enticing. A deep red blush ran across his face and contrasted with his soft violet eyes and the silvery hair the stuck to his face. I can't run from it any more, I need him. Like I said earlier a waste of a day or now in my case the waste if a cousin.

* * *

><p>Kyo: Wait, what the hell is this?<p>

Kiyomi: Your embracing the love that you have for your sexy cousin!

Yuki: When do I get a big part?

Kiyomi: Soon my young one.

Kyo: NO! (runs at Kiyomi)

Kiyomi: Hugs* POOF

Kyo: Please review or she won't write any more. (or any lemon)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Realization**

**Yuki's POV**

Odd it's not like Kyo to run from me. He usually would have tried to kick my ass. Damn what was I doing, "Ummmm… shower, shower." That's what I was doing, I ran to my room and grabbed some clean clothes. I ran the water as hot as I could stand it, the room steamed up quick. I hopped in and settled down into the warm water. Sleep slowly took over my mind. The last thing I remember was a creak in Kyo's room from above.

**Kyo's POV**

All the noise downstairs had stopped, knowing him he could be dead for all I know. I went down the stairs slowly and opened the bathroom door. The steam was the first thing that hit me. It was like a wall. There he was a small rat passed out on the side of the tub. I could feel the hair on my tail bristle when I remembered the way he looked when he got home. I picked him up and threw his clothes over my shoulder. As he laid on my bed he tossed and turned. I wondered if his dreams ever matched mine. That's when he turned back when I saw him I had to check my own ears. Sure enough there they were just like his except that his were rat's ears.

"Mmmm…Kyo." I thought he had woke up his words sent chills down my spine.  
>When he started to stir I ran out of the room. I don't know what he thought about waking in my room. He never made a sound as he got dressed and came down the stairs. The front door opened before he got down stairs. He glared at me when he finally got down the stairs. He didn't say anything for a minute then he looked at Thoru,<p>

"What are you up to today?"

"Hey I'm staying at Ou-chan's tonight so I'm leaving dinner in the fridge."

"Oh I'm ok don't mind me I'm out tonight to. Will you keep an eye on Kyo for me?"

"I CAN WATCH MYSELF YOU ASS!"

"Sure you can." And with that Shigure ended the conversation as I stormed up to my room. I was still confused by Yuki's lack of as reaction. All I wanted to do was sit on the roof and think on my own. Me and him alone all night I was now worried for my sanity.

**Yuki's POV**

Thoru had just left and now I was trying to push Shigure out the damn door. I needed time to think on my own.  
>"Get out you perverted old mutt. Leave now!"<p>

"You hurt this poor man's felling whatever shall I do with you?" He pouted a little so I pushed even harder and he moved out of the way causing me to fall.

"Uhh, owww!"

"Bubye now, see you when we get back! Don't do anything I wouldn't !" I watched him walk down the path thankful he was gone. I could sit and think in peace. Surprisingly Kyo was staying quiet in his room, ether something was wrong or he was really tired. It was really nice of him to save me from the tub. I couldn't help but wonder why he did it. He was being too nice. He must want something from me. I knew that he wouldn't dare touch me when I couldn't do anything to fight back. Why put me in his bed if he didn't want me to know he helped me. The questions that I had for him.

I decided to go look for him; kitchen' bath room, outside. I couldn't find him. Then there was a noise out on the roof. I climbed up and peeked over the edge and there he was just watching the clouds roll by. His face so calm, so beautiful, so...? Something I couldn't think of. I hoped up on the roof expecting him to yell or at least glare. Instead his face never changed he just turned to look at me . A small smile spread over his face very enticing. I could hear my breath catch, his blush told me he did too.

"What the hell do you want?" Such angry words though I couldn't detect the anger in his voice.  
>"I was wondering why you helped me?<p>

* * *

><p>"It was nothing just forget it ever happened. I must have been crazy!" His voice only went up a little at the end. It was so deep and sexy, wait what am I thinking? This was my cousin, a boy.<br>"Is there anything else I can do for you _Yuki_? Do you need help?" He rolled on all fours and stretched. His tail and ears twitching as his half lidded red eyes gazed at me. I needed help he could only imagine. My erection grew in my pants so much it hurt. He crossed his legs and looked at me full on. I wanted him now. I couldn't help myself any more I pounced on him.  
>He fell back glaring at me...<p>

Kyomi: Ahh.. Sorry it took so long to update. **I HATE FINALS!**  
>Kyo: Why didn't anything happed you said <strong>LEMON?<strong>  
>Kyomi: Oh yeah that's right.<br>Yuki: I want Lemon...  
>Kyomi: Next chapter. Calm down please!<br>Kyo: Hehe! :P  
>Yuki: I will force her to write faster !<br>Kyomi: ...? Please review and I will try to post faster.  
>Kyo: And if you have some juicy Ideas please share!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo's POV

"Owwww... what the fuck was that for." you don't just pounce on a cat. His glare was somehow not angry it was... I don't know there wasn't a word for it. Then it came to me as he ran his hand over my crotch, he was on the same page as me for once. I think I hear a low growl escape my lips yet I wasn't quite sure. I could feel my tail trying to wrap around Yuki's wrist. It took everything I had to stop myself.

"I need you, you don't even know how hungry you make me. " He stop and cocked his head to the side waiting for a response

"Well you stupid rat then why don't you eat. Or am I just not the right flavor for your high tastes?" He leaned in hesitant almost cautious and claimed my mouth. He was quicker than me and caught me by surprise, that when my mouth popped open in shock he entered it. His tongue teased me trying to tell me things without reason. I tryed to push forward but he held me back, I don't know when his hands got to my shoulders.

He pulled away earning a moan from the loss of the warmth, the taste. "Is it what you wanted or is there more?" He shook his head at me

"Shut the hell up all I want to hear form you are mewls of pleasure my kitty cat."

"Meow!" He reached his hands up my shirt touching every spot he could. Then he locked on to one of my nipple and then I did mewl just like he wanted. Slowly he pulled my shirt over my head holding my hands there. He moved with no hurry even though the night grew colder around us. His hand finally reached the zipper on my shorts and they came off faster than I expected.

He let go of my hands and pulled his shirt off. The cold was reaching to my throbbing erection and it hurt. "Hurry up it's cold!" As if to piss me off he ripped my boxers off and threw them off the side of the roof. Now I had nothing, then I could feel his tongue on the tip of my cock. "Y..Yuki Mo...More!" he engulfed me in one go his hot wet mouth was heaven. As he bobbed his head he shoved three fingers in front of my face. I greedily took them in my mouth and coated them as well as I could.

When he felt ready he pulled away form my erection earning a muffled scream as the cold turned pleasure to pain. He quickly thrust a finger inside me and set into a slow rhythm then he added a second. "Ahhhh More Y..Yuki" My back arched and I felt a sensation that was new to me. I knew he had found my prostate. He knew it too cause he continued to aim for the same spot as he scissored me. Finally he added the third finger and stretched me as far as I could go. "Owwwwww!"

Yuki's POV

The sight that was stretched out under me was amazing. Sweat dripped down his sides, his blush was bright red from embarrassment. He was moaning and squirming it was so erotic I didn't know how long I could hold back. I pulled my fingers out and his red eyes glared at me, "Put it back in pleas...please." Oh I'd put it back in I thought as I pulled my pants off and they were discarded somewhere along with my boxers.

I flipped him over with little protest and he automatically spread his legs for me. His cock was twitching and his abused hole was quite stretched. He didn't even know how hard it was to not pound into him with everything I had. I put the tip of my cock to his entrance and he pushed back. I lost my last ounce of self control I slammed into him so hard his back arched into a painful looking u-shape. He screamed so loud I was only slightly worried about visitors. I didn't care though I was too happy at his tight warm ass.

I was thrust harshly back and forth inside Kyo's tight hole, searching for the spot I had found earlier that made him scream in pleasure, that made him squirm below me. Right now though, Kyo was clinging onto the roof, desperately trying to hold back the tears.

Eventually, He let out a scream. "AH! Oh my god…! Do that again, please!" I gladly pounded his prostate now that it was found. I tried to angled myself better, hitting his sweet spot dead-on every time.

"Oh yes, oh yes! Oh my god, Yuki! It feels so good! Ah…!" The panting cat cried out, pleasure blurring his sight.

"Kyo… You are so tight…" I said, thrusting in and out of my new kitty.

"Yuki…! I can't hold it back anymore! I'm gonna- AH!~" I felt something spurt out of his erection, coating our chests with the sticky liquid. His walls tightened around my now throbbing cock causing me to release my load inside his perfect ass. We collapsed on each other on hot mess. Kyo was passed out beneath me. I knew we couldn't stay on the roof all night so I puled us into the house through his window. I pulled the covers over us and as I fell asleep I couldn't help but feel like I was forgetting something important.

My POV

Shigure arrived home before Thoru Thank god. The first thing he notice was Kyo and Yuki's clothes hanging off the roof and on the ground. He ignored the first thought that came into his head he hoped he was wrong. He headed to Yuki's room first. He slammed the door open but the bed was made up with no one in sight. Kyo's room was next he was scared to open the door. He slammed Kyo's door open and woke the two lovers up. Yuki sat up and stretched the blanket falling off him but his nakedness didn't seem to bother him. Kyo rolled over and moaned. "Owwww! Yuki my ass hurts go easy next time please..." Then he took notice of Shigure standing in the door and his slight blush deepened to match his eyes.

"Oh you look so cute when you blush like that. Makes me wanna make you squirm and moan again."

"Oh really you two, I don't care what you do but someone needs to clean up all the clothes up or explain them to Thoru when she gets home." Thats when I walked in with a pile of clothes in my arms.

"Ooopppsssyysss you weren't supposed to see me! This never happened you never saw me"

~Fin~

* * *

><p>Kyomi: Thanks for all the reviews. This is my first soo I don't know how I did.<p>

Yuki: What the hell are you doing in the story?

Kyomi: Cleaning your damned messes up thank you very much!

Kyo: Why did we have to get caught? Why do you do this to me (blush) Its not funny.

Yuki:GRRRRRR damn you are soo sexy Kyo.

Kyomi: You can review if you want to but I'm finished with this story. XD Love you guys. Thanks for supporting me.


End file.
